


Reverie

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Colors, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Getting Together, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, No Spoilers, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Symbolism, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She knew that she could change it, especially with Shirou by her side, in their own little world.





	Reverie

Sakura knew, Shirou recognized, and they both understood.

She knew that she couldn't change the past, no matter how much she disliked it. Shirou let her know that she couldn't change what had happened, how she had endured, or what she had done. There was no way around it; even if there was, she already paid a terrible price to endure any further. He did let her know that she could change her future, she and she alone. With her own hands, she could color her world from the blackened grey, baleful green, and the crimson that was all she knew. She could color over it, to the lotus-pink, lilac, and snow white that she wanted _._

She knew that she could change it, especially with Shirou by her side, in their own little world.

After all that had happened, time and time again, Shirou gazed at Sakura, softly, and he still smiled. Sakura embraced him and Shirou held her close, her form no longer shaking. He knew, with great relief, that she was no longer tainted by the black, boiling crimson which plagued her for so long. The crimson from the flames of his past no longer burned him, threatening to consume him, and no longer waiting for him to walk into Hell, as he already had seen it.

They couldn't change what had happened, no matter how much they wanted it, but it was their future that they could paint with a new color, together.


End file.
